Charaktererschaffung
Die Erschaffung eines Charakters für das Warhammer-Fantasy-Rollenspiel erfordert nur ein paar wenige, einfache Schritte. So können Spieler ohne großen Aufwand und langwierige Vorbereitungen mit dem Spiel loslegen. Um einen Charakter zu erschaffen, benötigt man dieses Wiki, einen Charakterbogen und einen Stift. Außerdem sollte man die Artikel bezüglich Talente, Aktionen und Karrieren parat haben.Kommentar des Autors: Normalerweise sind die Artikel im Regelwerk ganz vernünftig geschrieben und es reichen oft nur geringe Änderungen um sie an das Format eines Wikis anzupassen. In den meisten Fällen halte ich mich auch mit eigener Interpretation soweit wie möglich zurück, vorausgesetzt der Artikel ist bereits ausreichend verständlich formuliert, aber hier MUSS ich schlicht und einfach dem Regelwerk widersprechen! Die Charaktererschaffung ist definitiv NICHT so simpel wie hier suggeriert wird! Der ursprüngliche Autor war hier entweder komplett verblendet, weil er schon so sehr in der Materie steckte oder es ist blanker Hohn. Ich möchte niemanden abschrecken was die Erstellung eines Charakters angeht, aber wenn die Artikel, so wie in einem Buch, eben nicht gut verlinkt sind, dann "benötigt man (nicht) nur dieses Regelwerk", sondern muss es auch komplett gelesen haben um eine Ahnung zu haben was überhaupt abgeht. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich mit dieser Aufarbeitung die Charaktererschaffung verständlich und zugänglich gestalten konnte und sie dann vielleicht tatsächlich dazu anregt das Warhammer-Fantasy-Rollenspiel zu spielen. Zusammenfassung der Charaktererschaffung # Rasse auswählen # Karriere auswählen # Erschaffungspunkte ausgeben #* Eigenschaftswerte #* Reichtum #* Fertigkeitentraining #* Talente #* Aktionen # Aktionen auswählen # Haltung bestimmen # Gruppenbogen auswählen Schritt 1: Wahl der Rasse Der erste Schritt bei der Charaktererschaffung besteht in der Auswahl einer Rasse. Dieses Grundregelwerk bietet die Auswahl zwischen vier Spielerrassen für das Warhammer-Fantasy-Rollenspiel - vielseitige Menschen, zähe Zwerge, anmutige Hochelfen und geschickte Waldelfen. Die Spieler sollten sich die Hintergrundbeschreibungen der einzelnen Rassen durchlesen und sich dann entscheiden, welche Rasse sie am meisten Interessiert.Kommentar des Autors: Für die Zukunft hoffe ich, mit ausreichend Erfahrung im Warhammer-Fantasy-Rollenspiel, weitere Rassen verfügbar machen zu können. Nachdem sich ein Spieler für die Rasse seines Charakters entschieden hat, sollte er sie gleich auf dem Charakterbogen notieren, gemeinsam mit den besonderen Merkmalen und Fähigkeiten, die er aufgrund der Rasse erhält. Ein Spieler, der beispielsweise einen Zwerg aus Karak Azgaraz erschafft, schreibt sich die Spezialfähigkeiten "Kind Grungnis", "Groll" und "Stämmig" auf und denkt auch daran, dass er aufgrund der Spezialfähigkeit "Kind Grungnis" eine von drei bestimmten Fertigkeiten als Rassenauswahl trainieren darf. Schritt 2: Wahl der Karriere Nun steht die Wahl der grundlegenden Karriere des Charakters an. Die Karriere beeinflusst die verfügbaren Fertigkeiten, Talente und Steigerungsoptionen, nachdem der Charakter Erfahrung gesammelt hat. Außerdem beschreibt die Karriere die Rolle, die der Charakter in der Alten Welt spielt. Grundsätzlich kann der Spieler bei der Charaktererschaffung aus allen grundlegenden Karrieren wählen. Je nach gewählter Rasse ist diese Wahl jedoch entsprechend eingeschränkt, da nicht jede Kombination von Rasse und Klasse möglich ist. So können beispielsweise nur Zwerge Trollslayer werden, nur Hochelfen Schwertmeister oder nur Menschen Novizen. Falls man die Entwicklung seines Charakters schon so weit vorausplanen möchte, sollte man sich außerdem informieren, ob es für eine angestrebte weiterführende Karriere eventuell Voraussetzungen gibt, die erfüllt werden müssen um diese Karriere später wählen zu können oder den Wechsel zu dieser Karriere erleichtern. Ist die Wahl erfolgt, trägt der Spieler die Karriere auf seinem Charakterbogen ein und macht sich mit den Eigenheiten seiner Karriere vertraut, um einen Eindruck davon zu bekommen, wie er seinen Charakter spielen will. Schritt 3: Erschaffungspunkte ausgeben Jeder Spieler verfügt über eine bestimmte Anzahl an Erschaffungspunkten, mit denen er seinen Charakter individuell gestalten kann. Die Anzahl der Erschaffungspunkte hängt von der gewählten Rasse ab. Diese Erschaffungspunkte gibt man aus, um die Eigenschaftswerte des Charakters zu erhöhen, um seinen anfänglichen Reichtum zu ermitteln und um andere Steigerungen vorzunehmen, wie beispielsweise Fertigkeiten zu trainieren, oder man investiert sie in Talente und Aktionskarten. Alle Erschaffungspunkte, die man bei der Charaktererschaffung nicht aufwendet, sind verloren. Man sollte sich also bemühen, die Erschaffungspunkte aufzubrauchen und gut zu investieren! Ermittlung der Eigenschaftswerte Jeder Charakter beginnt das Spiel mit einem Standardwert für jeden seiner Eigenschaftswerte. Diese Standardwerte können mittels Erschaffungspunkte verbessert werden. Bestimmung der Anfangswerte Der anfängliche Standardwert für die einzelnen Eigenschaftswerte hängt von der Rasse und der Anfangskarriere ab. Man lese die entsprechenden Werte in der Tabelle: Standardwerte nach Rasse ab. Anschließend erhöht man jeden Eigenschaftswert, der für die Karriere als Hauptwert angeführt ist, um 1. Das Ergebnis sind die Standardwerte für diesen Charakter. Der Startwert für eine Eigenschaft ist der Standardwert der jeweiligen Rasse plus 1 Punkt je Hauptwert, der durch die grundlegende Karriere angegeben wird. Beispiel: Mensch, Agent - Da der Charakter ein Mensch ist, startet er mit 2 Punkten in allen Eigenschaftswerten (s.u.). Da die Haupteigenschaften eines Agenten Intelligenz und Charisma sind, erhöht sich der Standardwert des Menschen bei Intelligenz um 1 und bei Charisma ebenfalls um 1. Somit beginnt der Mensch, Agent mit den Startwerten: 2 ST, 2 WI, 2 GE, 3''' IN, 2 WK, '''3 CH. Standardwerte nach Rasse: Jetzt können Erschaffungspunkte investiert werden, um die Eigenschaftswerte weiter zu erhöhen und den Charakter so den eigenen Bedürfnissen anzupassen. Um einen Eigenschaftswert um 1 zu erhöhen, müssen so viele Erschaffungspunkte aufgewendet werden, wie der Eigenschaftswert nach der Steigerung beträgt. Wenn beispielsweise Stärke von 3 auf 4 erhöht werden soll, so sind dazu 4 Erschaffungspunkte erforderlich. Soll aber Stärke von 3 auf 5 erhöht werden, so sind dafür 9 Erschaffungspunkte erforderlich - zuerst 4 für die Erhöhung auf 4 und dann nochmals 5 für die Erhöhung auf 5. Bei der Charaktererschaffung kann kein Eigenschaftswert über 5 steigen. Manche Aktionskarten setzten einen bestimmten Eigenschaftswert voraus (z.B. "Ausweichen": GE ≥3). Möchte man also eine bestimmte Aktion erlernen, sollte man seine Eigenschaftswerte entsprechend anpassen, damit man diese später auch nutzen kann. Erschaffungspunkte können außerdem benutzt werden, um Fertigkeiten, Talente und andere Grundfähigkeiten zu erstehen. Es empfiehlt sich, einen Mittelweg zwischen der Erhöhung der Startwerte und diesen anderen Vorzügen zu finden. Einstufung der Eigenschaftswerte * 1: unfähig * 2: schwach * 3: durchschnittlich * 4: gut * 5: ausgezeichnet * 6: herausragend * 7 '''oder mehr: übermenschlich''' Reichtum, Fertigkeiten, Talente & Aktionen Erschaffungspunkte in Reichtum, Fertigkeiten, Talente und Aktionen zu investieren funktioniert anders als bei den Eigenschaftswerten. Man kann sich bei jedem dieser vier Bereiche entscheiden, entweder 0, 1, 2 oder 3 Erschaffungspunkte zu investieren und liest das Ergebnis dann von der Tabelle: Erschaffungspunkte investieren für die einzelnen Bereiche ab. Nachfolgend kommt eine Erläuterung, was diese Investitionen bringen. Erschaffungspunkte investieren: Anfänglicher Reichtum Ein Charakter, der keine Erschaffungspunkte in in Reichtum investiert, zählt als mittellos. Ein derartiger Charakter beginnt das Spiel nur mit dem Gewand, das er trägt, und das ist vermutlich zerschlissen und alt. Er hat einen Dolch oder Kampfstab und verfügt über 5 Messinggroschen. Wenn man 1''' Erschaffungspunkt in Reichtum investiert, zählt man man als '''arm. Ein ärmlicher Charakter beginnt das Spiel mit einem Satz robuster, angenehm zu tragender Kleidung und einem Stoffrucksack. Er kann sich zwischen einem Dolch, einem Kampfstab, einer Armbrust oder einer Einhandwaffe entscheiden und verfügt über 50 Silberschilling. Wenn man 2''' Erschaffungspunkte in Reichtum investiert, zählt man als '''versorgt. Ein versorgter Charakter beginnt das Spiel mit Reisekleidung und einem Bündel mit Ersatzkleidung, sowie einer Handvoll günstiger Ausrüstungsgegenstände seiner Wahl, wie beispielsweise Kerzen oder eine Zunderschachtel. Er kann sich zwischen einem Dolch, einem Kampfstab, einer Armbrust oder einer Einhandwaffe entscheiden und verfügt über 2 Goldkronen. Investiert man schließlich 3''' Erschaffungspunkte in Reichtum, zählt man als '''wohlhabend. Ein wohlhabender Charakter beginnt das Spiel mit erstrangiger Kleidung, einem robusten Rucksack oder einer Satteltasche und Ersatzkleidung. Des Weiteren verfügt er über einen Heiltrank sowie eine Handvoll günstiger Ausrüstungsgegenstände seiner Wahl, wie beispielsweise Kerzen oder eine Zunderschachtel. Er kann sich zwischen einem Rapier, einem Langbogen, einer Zweihandwaffe oder einer Einhandwaffe entscheiden und verfügt über 5 Goldkronen. ''Beispiel: Harald glaubt nicht, dass sein Charakter als Trollslayer Reichtum großen Wert zumisst. Er gibt einen Erschaffungspunkt aus, um das Spiel arm zu beginnen, und trägt den Besitz seines Charakters auf dem Charakterbogen ein. Er wählt eine Einhandwaffe (aufgeführt als seine "treue Axt"), spricht sich mit dem SL ab und kauft sich für 25 Silberschillinge eine zweite Einhandwaffe (aufgeführt als seine "andere treue Axt"). Das übrige Geld behält er und startet das Spiel nun als ärmlicher Charakter mit 2 Einhandwaffen und 25 Silberschillingen.'' Fertigkeiten trainieren Je nach Anzahl der aufgewendeten Erschaffungspunkte kann der Charakter eine bestimmte Anzahl von Fertigkeiten trainieren. Für jede Karriere sind eine Handvoll Karrierefertigkeiten angeführt. Diese Fertigkeiten darf der Charakter trainieren oder spezialisieren, wenn er die entsprechenden Erschaffungspunkte aufwendet. Wenn der Charakter eine Grundfertigkeit trainiert, so hakt er auf seinem Charakterbogen eines des Kästchen in der Spalte "trainiert" daneben ab. Wählt der Charakter eine Ausbaufertigkeit, so hat er die Fertigkeit nur erlernt, sie aber noch nicht trainiert. Erlernt man eine Ausbaufertigkeit, so erlangt man dadurch die Möglichkeit, überhaupt erst Fertigkeitswürfe auf die Fertigkeit zu machen, wie dies bei jeder Grundfertigkeit ohnehin der Fall ist. Der Spieler schreibt die erlernte Ausbaufertigkeit auf den Charakterbogen. Falls der Charakter aufgrund seiner Rasse eine bestimmte Fertigkeit aus einer Handvoll Fertigkeiten trainieren kann, so sollte das der Spieler jetzt tun und ein Kästchen neben der Fertigkeit abhaken. Wenn ein Spieler ausreichend Erschaffungspunkte aufgewendet hat, um auch Spezialisierungen zu erlangen, so entscheidet er sich jetzt für diese. Ein Charakter kann nur eine Spezialisierung in den Fertigkeiten erlangen, die er bereits trainiert hat. Während der Charaktererschaffung kann eine Fertigkeit jeweils nur einmal trainiert werden. Talente In der Beschreibung jeder Karriere finden sich Angaben zu den möglichen Talenten für Angehörige dieser Karriere. Dabei steht die Bezeichnung des Talents, beispielsweise "Ruf", für die Art von Talenten, die diese Karriere nutzen kann. Die dazugehörige Zahl legt fest, wie viele Talente des angegebenen Typs der Charakter gleichzeitig aktiv haben kann, nicht wie viele er insgesamt haben darf. Spieler können das Spiel mit einem oder gar mehreren Talenten beginnen. Der Spieler kann dabei so viele Talente auswählen, wie er Erschaffungspunkte aufgewendet hat (0 bis 3). Er kann sich die Talente aus allen verfügbaren Talenten heraussuchen, kann aber im Spiel natürlich nur jene Talente nutzen, die zu der Karriere passen. Bei manchen Karrieren ist ein spezielles Talent aufgeführt, dass zu dieser Karriere gehört. Bei einem Magiercharakter etwa gibt es ein Talent, dass die Magieakademie, der der Charakter angehört, beziehungsweise den Wind der Magie, den der Charakter gewählt hat, repräsentiert. Bei Priestercharakteren gibt es eine Talentoption für die Gottheit, der sie dienen. Spieler, die über eine derartig spezielle Talentoption verfügen, sollten sich das entsprechende Talent einfach aussuchen. Der Erhalt dieses Talents kostet keine zusätzlichen Erschaffungspunkte, sonder ist gratis. ''Beispiel: Harald freundet sich mit der Idee an, dass sein Zwerg etwas älter und erfahrener als der Durchschnitt ist und einige nützliche Tricks kennt. Da seine Trollslayer-Karriere ihm die Optionen für zwei aktive, taktische Talente bietet (Taktik x2), gibt er zwei Erschaffungspunkte für Talente aus. Er sucht sich aus den taktischen Talenten "Sturmangriff" und "Flankieren" aus. Er hätte auch Fokus- oder Ruf-Talente wählen können, doch da seine Karriere diese Arten von Talenten nicht unterstützt, hätte ihm das wenig gebracht.'' Aktionen Zusätzlich zu allen grundlegenden Aktionen, mit denen ein Charakter das Spiel aufgrund seiner Eigenschaftswerte und eventuell aufgrund seiner Karriere beginnt, kann man Erschaffungspunkte investieren, damit der Charakter seine Laufbahn mit noch mehr Aktionen beginnt. Schritt 4: Aktionen auswählen Die Aktionen eines Charakters bieten ihm während des Spiels eine Vielzahl von Optionen. Alle Charaktere beginnen das Spiel mit einer Reihe grundlegender Aktionen, die ihre anfänglichen Aktionsoptionen bilden. Eine handvoll dieser grundlegenden Aktionen haben Mindesteigenschaftswerte als Voraussetzung. Wenn ein Charakter die Voraussetzungen für eine bestimmte grundlegende Aktion nicht erfüllt, so erlernt er diese auch nicht bei der Charaktererschaffung. Wenn er jedoch später den betreffenden Eigenschaftswert steigert, kann er die Aktion zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt in seiner Laufbahn erlernen, erhält sie allerdings dann nicht umsonst, sondern muss dafür ganz normal eine Steigerung aufwenden. Bestimmte Karrieren erhalten außerdem gleich bei der Charaktererschaffung zusätzliche grundlegende Aktionen. Magier etwa beginnen das Spiel mit einer Handvoll Zauber der geringfügigen Magie, die als grundlegende Zauberaktionen zählen, sowie mit der grundlegenden Aktion "Macht kanalisieren", die ein Magier benötigt, um die Macht zu sammeln, mit der er seine Zauber mit Energie füllt. Priester beginnen das Spiel mit einer Handvoll geringfügiger Gebete, die als grundlegende Gebetsaktionen zählen, sowie der grundlegenden Aktion "Gunst erbitten", die ein Priester benötigt, um die Gunst zu sammeln, mit der er seine Gebete mit Energie füllt. Nachdem ein Spieler alle Aktionen für seinen Charakter, die ihm aufgrund seiner Eigenschaftswerte und seiner Karriere zustehen, beisammen hat, darf er zusätzliche Aktionen wählen. Die Anzahl der zusätzlichen Aktionen hängt von den investierten Erschaffungspunkten ab und kann auf der Tabelle: Erschaffungspunkte investieren abgelesen werden. Bei manchen Aktionen ist eine Stufe angegeben. Ein Charakter hat bei der Charaktererschaffung die Stufe 1. Je nachdem wie viele Erschaffungspunkte man in "Aktionen" investiert hat, können entsprechend viele Stufe 1 Aktionen erlernt werden. Man kann auch Aktionen über der Stufe des Charakters auswählen, aber für jede Stufe Unterschied kostet das je eine zusätzliche Auswahlmöglichkeit aus der zur Verfügung stehenden Auswahl an Aktionen. Für einen Stufe 2 Zauber benötigt man also bei der Charaktererschaffung die Möglichkeit 2 Aktionen zu erlernen, und verbraucht diese auch damit. Schritt 5: Haltung bestimmen Jetzt wird es Zeit, die Haltungen zu ermitteln, die dem Charakter anfänglich zur Verfügung stehen. Die Angabe zur Aufteilung der Haltungsoptionen findet sich in den jeweiligen Karriereinformationen. Bei Magiern und Priestern ist die Haltung von der Wahl des Windes der Magie bzw. der Gottheit abhängig. Der Spieler trägt seine Haltung auf dem Charakterbogen ein, indem er nach den Maßgaben der Karriere vorsichtige und waghalsige Kästchen abhakt. Die meisten Charaktere ziehen eine Haltung der anderen vor. Dabei gilt, je nachdem welche ausgeprägter ist, entweder die vorsichtige oder die waghalsige als die dominante Haltung des Charakters. Ist die Haltung in den Karriereangaben ausgeglichen, darf sich der Spieler die dominante Haltung aussuchen. Die dominante Haltung ist in verschiedenen Situationen von Bedeutung, beispielsweise wenn die Charaktere Aktionen ausführen, während sie sich in einer neutralen Haltung befinden. Schritt 6: Auswahl des Gruppenbogens Nachdem alle Spieler ihre Charaktere erschaffen haben, sollten sie sich zusammensetzen und ausmachen, welche Beziehung ihre Charaktere zueinander haben, also was sie zur Gruppe zusammenschweißt. Wenn man eine Hintergrundgeschichte oder ein Konzept dafür entwickelt, warum gerade diese Charaktere zusammenarbeiten und gemeinsam Abenteuer bestehen, so bietet das für den SL Potential für zukünftige Abenteuer und zum Verwickeln der Charakter in sein Abenteuer. Die Spieler sollten sich die verfügbaren Gruppenbögen durchlesen und sich entscheiden, welcher davon am ehesten ihrem Spielstil entgegenkommt und die Art von Gruppe repräsentiert, der ihre Charaktere angehören sollen. Jeder Gruppenbogen bietet der Gruppe andere Möglichkeiten und Vorteile. Sind sich die Spieler uneinig, so können sie auch einen Gruppenbogen auslosen und dann im Gespräch miteinander eine Begründung dafür finden, warum ihre Charaktere diese Art von Gruppe sind. Denken Sie daran, dass alle Spieler den Gruppenbogen teilen. Dieser gibt an, wie die Zusammenarbeit, die Führung und die Kameradschaft innerhalb der Gruppe aussehen. Jeder Gruppenbogen bietet der Gruppe dabei ganz eigene Fähigkeiten und erleichtert den Zugriff auf bestimmte Ressourcen der Charaktere. Der Feinschliff Die Spieler haben jetzt all ihre Erschaffungspunkte investiert, ihre Charakterbögen ausgefüllt, alle Spielmaterialien zusammengetragen, die sie zum Spielen benötigen und einen Gruppenbogen ausgewählt. Sie sind nun fast bereit, sich ins Abenteuer zu stürzen. Um allerdings das meiste aus der besonderen Erfahrung herauszuholen, die ein Rollenspiel bietet, sollten sich die Spieler noch ein wenig Gedanken über ihre Charaktere machen. Sie sollten ein Gefühl dafür entwickeln, wer ihre Charaktere sind, was sie denken und welche Rolle sie in der Alten Welt spielen. Jeder Spieler könnte sich dabei beispielsweise fragen, was seinen Charakter motiviert.Wann schreitet er ein? Was ist ihm wichtig? Was hat ihn dazu gebracht, die Laufbahn eines Abenteurers einzuschlagen? Verfügt er über langfristige Ziele und Bestrebungen? Ist der Soldat in der Gruppe ein kriegsmüder Veteran, der widerwillig, aber notgedrungen erneut zum Schwert gegriffen hat, als Tiermenschen sein Heimatdorf bedrohten? Oder ist er ein ehrgeiziger Jungspund, der mit seinem starken Schwertarm zu Ruhm und Reichtum gelangen will? Ist der Novize Sigmars ein gläubiger, gottesfürchtiger Mann, der niemals die Doktrinen seines Glaubens in Frage stellt? Oder ist er auf einer persönlichen Queste der Läuterung, um Antworten auf die Fragen zu finden, die seine Seele schier zu verbrennen drohen? Wenn sich jeder Spieler ein paar Minuten Zeit nimmt, über die Hintergrundgeschichte, die Motive und die Persönlichkeit seines Charakters nachzudenken, können die Spieler ein wesentlich besseres und umfassenderes Spielerlebnis genießen. Wenn ein Spieler anfänglich noch nicht sicher ist, wie er diese Fragen beantworten soll, stellt das allerdings auch kein Problem dar. Einer der interessanten Aspekte am Rollenspiel besteht darin, dass die Charaktere sich im Verlauf der Zeit entwickeln und wachsen. Im Verlauf des Spiels werden die Spieler automatisch immer vertrauter mit dem Spielsystem, der Spielwelt und ihrem Charakter. Somit werden ihnen die Ideen, mit deren Hilfe sie ihren Charakter immer weiter und detaillierter ausschmücken können, ganz von selbst kommen. Die Spieler sollten auch absprechen, welche Gemeinsamkeiten in der Vergangenheit und welche gemeinsamen Interessen und Ziele ihre Charaktere zu einer Gruppe zusammenschweißen. Natürlich werden sich derartige Gemeinsamkeiten auch im Verlauf der Abenteuer erst entwickeln oder enthüllt werden, aber dennoch ist es sehr unterhaltsam, wenn bereits zu Spielbeginn irgendwelche Verbindungen zwischen den einzelnen Charakteren bestehen. ''Beispiel: Harald hat nun einen guten Eindruck von seinem Charakter bekommen und entscheidet sich für einen Namen für den raubeinigen Trollslayer: Gurni Throgrimson. Harald feilt noch an einigen Punkten für Gurnis Hintergrund (zum Beispiel, warum er den Slayereid geleistet hat), Persönlichkeit und Aussehen und schreibt diese auf. Er spricht sich außerdem mit den anderen Spieler ab und überlegt, wie sein Charakter sich in die Gruppe einfügt. Harald sieht Gurni als Mentor der anderen Charaktere, voller gutmütiger Flüche und ungefragter Ratschläge. Er ist bereit zu spielen!'' Zehn Fragen Wenn man ein wenig Hilfe benötigt, um die Persönlichkeit und die Vorgeschichte des eigenen Charakters auszugestalten, kann man versuchen die folgenden zehn Fragen zu beantworten. Sie werden dabei helfen, sich noch besser auf das künftige Alter Ego einzustellen. Wo kommt der Charakter her? Dies ist eine der grundlegendsten Fragen für den eigenen Charakter. Kommt er aus einer Großstadt wie Altdorf oder aus einem kleinen Nest hart arbeitender Bauern? Wenn es ein Zwerg ist, wurde er dann direkt in Karak geboren oder stammt er aus einer weiter entfernt liegenden Gemeinde oder Zwergenfestung? Wie ist seine Familie? Ist der Charakter ein Einzelkind oder hat er Geschwister? Welche Rolle spielt er in der Familie? Leben die Eltern noch? Wenn nicht, wie sind sie gestorben? Aus welcher Gesellschaftsschicht kommt er? Bei manchen Karrieren wie Gemeiner oder Bürger ergibt sich die Gesellschaftsschicht schon aus der Karriere. Angehörige anderer Karrieren können aus den unterschiedlichsten Gesellschaftsschichten stammen. Wo steht die eigene Familie in der sozialen Hierarchie des Imperiums und hat es der Charakter auf der Rangleiter weiter nach oben geschafft oder ist er in Ungnade gefallen? Was hat der Charakter gemacht, ehe er Abenteurer wurde? Das ist eine besonders wichtige Frage. Die Karriere liefert eine erste Antwort darauf, doch sollte man sich noch genauere Gedanken darüber machen. Was genau hat der Charakter gemacht, bevor er zum Abenteurer wurde? Die Details, die bereits ausgearbeitet wurden und die Fertigkeiten, die während der Charaktererschaffung gewählt wurden, können dabei helfen. Warum ist der Charakter Abenteurer geworden? Das Leben eines Abenteurers ist von Gefahren geprägt. Warum hat er sich für ein derartiges Leben entschieden? Ist er auf einem persönlichen oder politischen Kreuzzug? Wurde die Familie ermordet oder in den Ruin getrieben und ist man deshalb auf einem Rachefeldzug? Oder liebt er einfach die Gefahr oder will schlicht und einfach auf diesem Weg reich werden? Wie religiös ist der Charakter? Manche Leute sind religiöser als andere. Gehört der Charakter zu diesen besonders gläubigen Personen? Wenn ja, gibt es einen bestimmten Gott, dem seine Treue gehört? Ist er ständig auf der Suche nach Antworten auf Fragen, die sein Glaube für ihn aufwirft oder ist er mit seinem Glauben im Reinen? Novize wie Priester müssen diese Fragen natürlich bereits ganz zu Beginn ihrer Karriere klären. Wer sind Freunde und Feinde? Es mag sein, dass die anderen Spielercharaktere die besten Freunde sind, doch das ist nicht zwangsläufig so. Vielleicht kennt man einander nicht einmal, wenn das Spiel beginnt. Welche Freunde hat man und wo leben sie? Steht man noch gut miteinander oder gab es einen großen Krach in der Vergangenheit? Hat der Charakter Feinde? Wenn ja, wie kam es zu der Feindschaft? Freunde können einem aus einer Zwangslage heraushelfen oder, wenn sich die Dinge negativ entwickeln, zu besonders erbitterten Feinden werden. Wenn der SL danach strebt, ein Abenteuer für einen Charakter besonders bedeutsam zu machen, kann er dafür sorgen, dass dessen persönliche Feinde einen Auftritt darin haben. Was sind die wertvollsten Besitztümer? Besitzt er Gegenstände, die einen sentimentalen Wert für ihn haben? Dabei muss es sich keineswegs um Gegenstände handeln, die über einen Wert verfügen, den man mit Geld ausdrücken kann, sie sollten nur eine spezielle Bedeutung für den Charakter haben. Ist das verrostete Schwert, mit dem man kämpft, das einzige Geschenk, das er je von seinem Vater erhalten hat? Ist der Kupferring ein Erinnerungsstück an den ermordeten Ehemann? Man kann mit dem SL auch über Dinge sprechen, die man verloren hat und unbedingt zurückerlangen will, sodass er sie in seiner Kampagne entsprechende berücksichtigen kann. Wem gegenüber ist der Charakter loyal? Wirkliche Einzelgänger sind in der Alten Welt sehr selten, da dies ein viel zu gefährlicher Ort ist, um ohne Verbündete überleben zu können. Gibt es Leute oder Organisationen, denen gegenüber man loyal ist? Die eigene Karriere könnte darauf bereits eine Antwort liefern, wie beispielsweise gegenüber einer Magieakademie oder dem Sigmarkult. Es könnte aber genauso gut sein, dass man gegenüber einer Person aus der eigenen Vergangenheit Loyalität empfindet. Wen liebt/hasst man? Liebe und Hass sind die beiden stärksten Affekte. Welche Rolle spielen sie im Leben des Charakters? Ist er verliebt? Wen hasst man und warum? Rachedurst ist ebenfalls eine starke Emotion und steht meist mit Hass in Verbindung. Der Charakter könnte einzelne Personen hassen, wie etwa seine Feinde, oder auch ganze Gruppen von Leuten oder Kreaturen. Wenn die eigene Frau beispielsweise durch Tiermenschen getötet wurde, so könnte man diese mehr hassen als alle anderen Feinde. Vielleicht hat ein skrupelloser Büttel die Familie um Heim und Hofe gebracht und man ist deshalb davon überzeugt, dass alle Adligen Gauner und Halsabschneider sind.